Un Halloween que lo cambió todo
by Layla Clapton
Summary: Hoy es su undécimo cumpleaños. Por fin a llegado al primer número capicúa. Pero no sólo tiene unos años capicúas, no, ahora también es una bruja y va a ir a un colegio de magia llamado Hogwarts.


_Este fic participa en el reto "Personajes olvidados" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación_

**Disclaimer:** El potterverso pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><em>31 de Octubre, 1992<em>

Es 31 de Octubre, Halloween, su cumpleaños. Hoy, Laura Madley cumple once años. No puede estar más feliz. Por primera vez cumple un número capicúa, con lo que le gustan a ella las cosas capicúas. Siempre, desde que su tío Bob le regaló esa matrícula de su antigua moto, una de esas estilo hippy, con los números de colores y llena de flores. Desde entonces, tiene un estante repleto de objetos, palabras y números así.

Hoy, al lado de ese estante, está colocada ella, sonriendo. Hoy, y durante todo un año, formará parte de su preciada colección.

Así es como la encuentra su padre cuando entra a despertarla. Hace una mueca de sorpresa, al verla levantada tan temprano, y se acerca a levantarla del suelo y a felicitarla.

—Papá, suéltame que ya soy mayor.

—Nada de eso, aún quedan los tirones de orejas. Once tirones de oreja.

Por muy capicúas que sean los tirones, Laura no los quiere. Se escabulle como puede de los brazos de su padre y sale corriendo de la habitación, perseguida por él.

En una carrera de gritos y risas, llegan a la cocina donde su madre, que está vaciando una calabaza para la noche, les espera. Su madre también le felicita aunque es menos efusiva, siempre ha sido la persona más seria de la familia. Suena el timbre de la casa, mientras que la niña se está quitando el carmín de su madre de la cara.

—Ya voy yo —exclama Laura—. Seguro que es Frank.

—Está bien, pero cuando vuelvas coge el correo.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que toma una tostada y se dirige a la puerta. Efectivamente, es Frank.

Frank es su mejor amigo y su vecino, un niño bajito y pecoso que siempre está sonriente. Como ahora. Nada más abrir la puerta, le grita un estruendoso "Felicidades" y se le lanza encima para darle los correspondientes tirones de orejas. Ella no se lo pone fácil, y al final termina en una pelea de empujones y golpes que dura hasta que un grito de su madre les regaña.

—Vamos a dar una vuelta, mi madre te ha hecho una tarta.

Le parece un buen plan, se pone su chaqueta y sus botas de lluvias, se despide de sus padres y se va con él.

Pasan el día juntos, haciendo lo mismo que todos sus cumpleaños; comiendo la típica tarta de Frankestein, preparándose los disfraces para la noche y viendo alguna película de miedo. Un día perfecto, un cumpleaños perfecto.

Laura vuelve a su casa a las seis de la tarde con el disfraz terminado y un buen trozo de tarta. Al llegar, presiente que algo raro está pasando. No se equivoca.

Su madre la recibe con una cara indescriptible y le dice que pase al salón. En ese momento, en lo único que puede pensar es en que ha hecho algo malo. Pero, se para a meditar todo lo que ha hecho esa semana, y no encuentra nada que sea digno de castigo.

Llega al salón, preocupada y nerviosa, y se encuentra con su padre y con una mujer que no conoce. Una mujer mayor, de unos sesenta años calcula ella, con unas vestimentas muy acordes con la festividad del día.

—Laura —la llama su padre—, esta mujer ha venido a hablar contigo.

No sabe cómo reaccionar, eso no es lo que se esperaba, aunque tampoco está segura de que es lo que se esperaba.

—Señorita Madley, soy la profesora McGonagall del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Laura murmura un tímido «Es un placer» mientras que piensa que se tiene que tratar de una broma. Es Halloween, seguro que es alguna broma.

—Has recibido una carta, estaba a tu nombre y aún no la hemos abierto —le dice su madre mientras le entrega un sobre con su nombre y su dirección manuscritos.

Ella coge la carta con desconfianza y dirige su mirada a la mujer que se acaba de presentar. Ésta le guiña un ojo y le sonríe reafirmando su teoría de que es una broma. Abre la carta y la lee:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

Director: Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos).

Querida señorita Madley:

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,

Minerva McGonagall

Directora adjunta

Después de leerla mira a todas partes, confusa, como si esperase que saliese alguna cámara oculta de alguna esquina del salón.

—No es verdad lo que pone ¿no?

La mujer se levanta y se coloca a su lado.

—Claro que es verdad ¿por qué no iba a serlo?

—Porque la magia no existe y porque es Halloween.

La mujer no termina de entender qué relación tiene la carta con que sea el día de los muertos.

—Toda bruja o mago recibe una carta como ésta el día de su undécimo cumpleaños. Y claro que existe la magia, son esas cosas inexplicables que haces cuando estás enfadada, triste o muy feliz ¿sabes a lo que me refiero verdad?

Laura se para a pensarlo y mira a sus padres. Claro que sabe a lo que se refiere. Ha vivido muchas cosas inexplicables; como esa vez que descubrió que podía hacer cambiar de color a las manzanas o esa otra cuando Ashley, una niña repelente de su colegio, le insultó e hizo que empezara a caérsele el pelo.

Sí, había sufrido muchas situaciones extrañas. Por eso, no tenía más amigos que Frank, el único niño que tras ver de lo que era capaz seguía a su lado.

—Creo que sí —sigue hablando la mujer—. No es algo malo, no tienes porque avergonzarte de ello. Hay mucha más gente como nosotras y todos han estudiado en Hogwarts. Allí podrás aprender a controlar tu magia y a hacer cosas increíbles. Como esto —saca su varita de la túnica y convierte una taza de té en un ruiseñor.

Se asustan al ver lo que acaba de hacer, pero al instante Laura queda asombrada.

—Qué guay, ¿yo también podré hacer eso? ¿Tendré una varita como la tuya? ¿No es alucinante? —le pregunta a sus padres.

Sus padres sonríen. Es una situación muy incómoda pero se alegran de que su hija sea feliz.

La mujer les sigue explicando sobre el colegio, el mundo mágico y la nueva situación de su hija. Llega un punto que en el que dice la palabra clave: Secreto. Todo el mundo nuevo de Laura iría a ser su secreto, nadie podía saber sobre ello. Ni si quiera Frank.

En ese momento, la idea de ser una bruja ya no es tan divertida. No, si no es con Frank.

* * *

><p><em>2 de Noviembre, 1992<em>

—No entiendo porque te tienes que ir a estudiar a un internado el año que viene, si no has hecho nada malo.

—Ya te he dicho que no es por eso, es porque mis padres quieren que vaya a ese colegio porque es muy bueno y allí podré ir a cursos avanzados de matemáticas y a clases de nivel más avanzado.

Él la mira con cara de pena e insiste.

—Pero tú no quieres ir ¿verdad?

Laura duda.

—No lo sé. Creo que tiene razón y que es bueno para mí.

—Pero me dejarás aquí solo y te irás con un montón de gente extraña. Y me dejarás solo —le repite por si no le ha quedado claro.

—Volveré todas las vacaciones y nos podremos escribir, no será para tanto.

Sí que lo será, le echará muchísimo de menos y lo sabe.

—No será lo mismo.

* * *

><p><em>1 de Septiembre, 1993<em>

Hoy por fin es el día. Le ha costado muchísimo despedirse de Frank y de su familia, pero por fin está montada en el tren. Está tan emocionada a la vez que triste. Sabe que todas sus aventuras no serán lo mismo si no son con él, que todo será un poco menos mágico.

Entra en un compartimento, el primero que ve vacio, y deja sus cosas en la leja que hay encima de uno de los asientos. Saca un libro de ejercicios de matemáticas, uno de los tantos que le ha regalado su madre para que los haga durante el curso, y se pone a resolver problemas.

Está completamente concentrada, tanto que no se da cuenta de que un chico está tocando a su puerta. Es, cuando ya ha entrado, que levanta la vista.

Le ve y no se lo cree. Tiene que ser un espejismo. No puede ser verdad.

— ¿Frank?

— ¡Sorpresa! Me ha costado un montón encontrarte.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿No es obvio? Ir a Hogwarts. No sabes lo imposible que me ha sido no decirte nada desde que recibí la carta y la mujer esa mayor me dijo que tu también ibas a venir. Nunca he guardado un secreto durante tanto tiempo.

Ahora, que Laura empieza a hacerse una idea de la situación, se enfada. ¿Cómo ha sido capaz de no decirle nada? Desde el 20 de Noviembre que se supone que recibió la carta.

—Tienes que explicarme muchas cosas.

Y pese al tono enfado de ella, Frank sonríe. Su enfado no le durará ni la mitad del trayecto y, lo más importante, seguirán juntos en esa gran aventura que les espera.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

¡Hola! Aquí está mi fic sobre esta increíble Hufflepuff a la que J.K sólo le dio un nombre. No era mi idea escribir sobre ella para este reto pero, como no se me ocurría nada para el otro personaje sobre el que pensaba elegir, escribí sobre ella. ¿Por qué? Porque se llama como yo xD


End file.
